The use of tunnels, such as those provided by Multi-Protocol Label Switching (MPLS) Traffic Engineering (TE), may be both tactical (e.g., a set of tunnels configured to temporarily off-load congestion) and strategic (e.g., a full mesh of tunnels configured among a set of nodes/routers, for example tens to hundreds). For strategically planned tunnels/TE, service providers may benefit from advanced provisioning and troubleshooting tools since MPLS TE, for example, undoubtedly increases network complexity. Network-based provisioning tools have been designed to automate the generation of a mesh of tunnels between a set of routers, thus allowing simplification of configuration. For instance, according to a known AutoMesh technique, each router of the mesh may advertise its mesh membership, and a template is used by each router of that mesh to establish the required tunnels. For troubleshooting, a number of tools have been designed to perform Operations, Administration, and Maintenance (OAM) functions for each individual tunnel, but this becomes quickly cumbersome as the number of tunnels (or routers in a mesh) grows. For instance, a mesh of fifty routers requires the monitoring of 2450 tunnels individually.